My School, The Pokemon Way!
by xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx 2
Summary: I am a trainer in a Trainer's school. This FanFic is based on my REAL school, with all my REAL teachers and REAL classmates. If you wanna know how wacky my school is, click the title and R&R!
1. Smile and Kiss For The Camera!

Hi everybody

Me: Hi everybody!! As I was motivated by family and friends to write more sappy fics, I've created one that is a RomanceHumor for you. However, this one takes place in MY school, with all my REAL classmates and my REAL teachers. Only thing is, It isn't any old school. It's a Trainer School!

Ok, my name is Yun Ze (See? I was nice enough to tell you THAT!) and this story is written in Yun Ze's (my) POV. Got that?

Oh yeah, I need to mention one more thing: Leo is Yun Ze's (my) best friend, Baron and Derek are Yun Ze's (my) good friends, Patriceia is the girl that Leo's been having a crush on since the start of the year. What he DOSEN'T know is that she feels the same way towards him……

Oh yeah, and there are four houses: DIALGA, PALKIA, MANAPHY and ARCEUS. Yun Ze and Leo are in ARCEUS, Baron and Derek are in DIALGA and Patriceia is in MANAPHY. I'll add the houses of other students as we progress. This won't be a One-Shot, so expect a whole series titled: _My School, The Pokemon Way_!! Lol. Now, on with the show!!

Disclaimer: xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx still does not own Pokemon. If he did, then there would be NO SUCH THING as a Trainer SCHOOL! (Emphasis on 'School')

Baron: That sure is a long introduction...

Me: Well it IS the first chapter!!

Baron: Yeah, yeah, just make sure there aren't any typos in this. I HATE TYPOS!!

Me: Wow...very good job at getting your points across, Baron...

Baron: Thank you, thank you!

Me: (sweatdrops)

--

Tuesday, November 13, 2007

_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG………………………………………….._

The sound of the bell for homeroom could be heard loud and clear, as many students made their way to their respective homeroom classes. As for me, I was chatting happily with my friends, Leo, Derek and Baron, as we made our way to 7B, our homeroom.

"Alright, class, settle down…" Mr. Entner, our homeroom teacher, said loudly over the conversations that were going on. In an instant, the class fell silent.

As Mr. Enter went to the whiteboard and started scribbling a few notes, Leo looked at Patriceia, and winked. She smiled and winked back. Looking at them like this, I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"This week, there will be a Normal Rank Tournament. So for those of you who want to sign up, please go to the Battle Gym to test yourselves."

'Oh yeah, and currently, the highest scoring house is ARCEUS!! Congrats to them!!" At that, all the ARCEUS students in the class cheered."

However, Mr. Entner still had much more to say! "And although many ARCEUS members have worked hard for this, the best in our class in Yun Ze! In fact, he is one of the 5 top students here! So, everyone, try to follow what Yun Ze is doing! Okay?"

At that, Baron, who sits next to me in homeroom, turned to face me and asked, "Hey Yun Ze, whatcha doing?" I looked at him, and nervously replied, "Uhh...playing with my pencil?"

"Wow! So Mr. Entner, we can all get good grades by playing with our pencils!!" Baron said triumphantly. The whole class laughed. Even Mr. Entner chuckled.

As we left homeroom for our first class of the day (_Battle Techniques _with Mr. McTurk), Leo winked at Patriceia again, and she giggled softly. I turned to Baron and faked a gag. He laughed, and Leo and Patriceia turned to face us, wondering what was so funny.

At class, Mr. McTurk said to us, "Ok, class, today we'll go through the effects of moves. Yun Ze, tell me what the move _Hypnosis _does.

"It is a fairly inaccurate Psychic-Type move that puts the enemy to sleep." I answered in a bored voice that easily said '_Ugh, this is THE MOST boring class in the whole history of boring classes'._ "Correct, take 20 points for ARCEUS. Now, Leo, what is the effect of the move _Gyro Ball_?"

"It is a Steel-Type move whose power depends on how slow the user is." he answered, just as bored as me. "Good job, take another 20 points for ARCEUS. Andy (DIALGA), what is the effect of the move _Silver Wind_?" "It...is a Steel Type move that...uhh...deals damage?" He said in a weak voice.

"No, no, it is a Bug-Type move that deals damage AND may increase all of the user's stats...Andy; you've made DIALGA lose 30 house points." Mr. McTurk said angrily.

Baron looked at Andy as if he was about to murder him. DIALGA was already the lowest scoring house at the school, and it didn't help that Andy had made it lose another 30 points.

As the bell rang, we left for our next class, _Battle Simulation _with Mr. Ho. At the Battle Gymnasium, we were put into pairs and made to fight. I easily beat Leo's Swellow with a well placed Ice Beam from my Weavile.

Soon, the teacher called us back, and then said, "Ok...Leo and Yun Ze; you will have a Twin Battle with Baron and Derek. First to battle: Leo vs. Baron." Leo defeated Baron's Hitmonlee after lots of fighting. Soon, it was my turn.

Derek called out his Glaceon, while I called out my Weavile. _Great, Ice vs. Ice_. I thought sarcastically. "Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" Derek called out. I just looked at Weavile right in the eye, and blinked. Weavile understood what I meant by blinking, as we had practiced this method of commanding at home.

Weavile jumped up, swung its claws and shattered the shards. As it landed, it created a dark orb of energy in its hands, which it fired at Glaceon, damaging it heavily.

As Glaceon stood up, Weavile lunged at it and slashed furiously with its razor-sharp claws. Without another sound, Glaceon crippled to the floor, panting heavily. I smirked at Derek's angry face, and called back Weavile, whispering, "Nice job!"

"Ok, for that victory, ARCEUS has earned 60 house points! Next on the field, Patriceia and Cara (MANAPHY) vs. Alex (PALKIA) and Kan (PALKIA)!" Mr. Ho said enthusiastically, as I hi-fived Leo for our well-earned 60 points. As the students went up, they readied their Pokemon, as Alex faced Patriceia.

Alex sent out a Bagon, while Patriceia sent out a Luvdisc. "Bagon, use DragonBreath!" Alex commanded. Patriceia nodded and Luvdisc advanced, sending a flurry of red hearts at Bagon.

"Attract." I whispered to Leo. Almost immediately, Bagon's eyes grew blurry, as it started smiling goofily. Luvdisc then finished with a powerful Surf."

"YESSS!! Woohoo! Go Patriceia!!" Leo cheered. "Hehe...either in Leo's hometown this is a custom or Leo has a HUGE crush on Patriceia." Baron whispered to me and laughed. I laughed too, as I knew Leo's hometown pretty well, and there they absolutely DO NOT cheer like a maniac.

"Well-earned victory, Patriceia. You've trained your Luvdisc well. Next up, Cara and Kan!" Mr. Ho said happily. As they walked to the battle arena, Alex gave Kan a glare, as if to say "If you don't win this I'll kill you". Kan shivered and sent out an Ivysaur, when Cara sent out a (yep, you guessed it) Luvdisc.

Cara's Luvdisc tried the same tactic: Attract. But this time, Kan's Ivysaur didn't make the same mistake. It lashed out with its vines and grabbed Luvdisc, and sent it flying at the walls. It then charges a powerful SolarBeam and struck Luvdisc, instantly KO'ing it.

Kan breathed a sigh of relief, as all the PALKIA members cheered loudly.

"Ok, for that, MANAPHY and PALKIA both get 30 points! Congratulations, everyone!" Mr. Ho said cheerfully. As we exited the gym, and left for our other class (_Evolution Information _with Ms. Nikkenen). We had two projects to do: One was a poster of any evolved Pokemon, and the other was a video on how to evolve a certain Pokemon.

But, we didn't get to choose our partners for the in-class one. Ms. Nikkenen was going to choose. In the end, I got paired with Jeremy, and Leo got paired with Patriceia.

**ENTERING LEO'S POV:**

I gulped, as I was going to work with the girl that I had a major crush on since I first came to this school. She smiled at me, and walked over to my seat when Ms. Nikkenen had finished talking.

I gulped and felt a HUGE lump in my throat. So this is what my English teacher meant back home...by having a frog in your throat and butterflies in your stomach. Her emerald eyes (not really...that was just to make this part interesting) seemed to pierce into mine, and her voice was soothing and calm, like a beautiful bird's.

She sat next to me, and I caught the faint smell of her shampoo. I got out my piece of paper, and began doing a sketch of a Rhydon. She looked at me, and I felt the same feeling that I had when I first met her.

**EXITING LEO'S POV, ENTERING PATRICEIA'S POV:**

I moved over to Leo. He looked real nervous, but I tried to look calm. In the end, he started drawing a Rhydon. I hated Rhydon, but I had to admit, it WAS pretty good.

I took out MY piece of paper and began to draw a Vaporeon. Sure, this wasn't the best project in the whole world, but as long as I got to stay alongside Leo, I was content.

He had a pair of sapphire eyes (nope, not true) that made me forget about everything: My worries about not passing my exams, my anger at a few of my friends, and lots of other things. Is this...is this what having a crush on someone is supposed to feel...?

**EXITING PATRICEIA'S POV, ENTERING NORMAL POV:**

As me and Leo live close together, we usually pass each other's house. Today, I was going over to Leo's house to film a short project on the many evolutions of Eevee for Ms. Nikkenen's homework.

Being a straight A's student, this project was going to be easy peazy. When I got to his house, there was a figure standing at the door, which was open. I wondered what was going on. I crept to a corner and watched.

The figure...was PATRICEIA?! What the HECK?! This is...weird...I quickly turned on my video camera and pressed the 'Record' button, then pointed the lens at the two of them talking.

I could hear faintly Patriceia saying, "You're just this amazing guy..." Then came the whopper news. "that I've been having a major crush on ever since I saw you...I wanted to come over to tell you that...and also to..."

Without finishing her sentence, she blushed furiously and kissed Leo. He looked surprised and quickly broke the kiss. "Wait...YOU...have a crush on ME?!"

She nodded, and blushed again. This time, Leo pulled her in for a better kiss...I stared in horror. _'If that was me'_, I thought, _'Then I would've ran away the instant she got within a 5 cm range if me!'_

Leo, however, didn't seem to mind. In his opinion, I bet it must've been a dream come true!!

I smirked at the footage I'd just caught. "Now to put it to good use..." I muttered to myself, and walked away quietly.

--

Me: Hahahah! The kiss scene was the hardest to write, but I had a little (and by little, I mean a LOT) help from my sis... (wink wink)No offense to Leo...Good thing he doesn't use FanFiction...if not, he'd totally trash me for spilling his secret...LOL!

Well, that's all for now. I WILL be updating this again, so check back soon! :D Review Everybody! I'll update when I have 10 reviews. Need to know if anyone's even READING this thing...

Baron: Wow...I'm impressed...that's a LOT to say n one sentence!

Me: That's cause I'm not lazy like YOU!!

Baron: Hey! I ain't lazy!!

Me: Whatever!

Derek: Hiyas!

Me: Good idea! That's gonna be my new catchphrase!

Derek: HEY! That's plagiarism! You can just steal it like that!!

Me: Oh yes I can, and I WILL!!

Baron: This is lame AND stupid...


	2. Wacky School, Wackier Classmates!

Okay, so I know you're all ITCHING to find out what I do with my tape, right

Okay, so I know you're all ITCHING to find out what I do with my tape, right? No? ADMIT IT!! You've been waiting for this day to come!!

Baron: ...JUST GET ON WITH THE STUPID FANFICTION ALREADY! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!

Me: Alright...alright...

DISCLAIMER: xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx/Yun Ze does not own Pokemon. If he did, well...I can't think of anything to put here. Any ideas, Baron?

Baron: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!

Me: Okay, okay...jeez...

--

Wednesday, November 14th, 2007

With trembling hands, I slipped the tape containing Patriceia's confession to Leo into the VCR and started converting it into a CD. Then, I burnt the CDs to make many more copies, to distribute to my friends.

At school next day, I handed Baron, Derek, Alex, Kan, Adam (PALKIA) and Jeremy (PALKIA) the CDs, whispering "Leo and Patriceia." That was all they needed to know. We quickly scrambled back into our seats, and homeroom.

This day was officially the funniest AND the worst day of my life. Funny because Jeremy spilled about the video and EVERYONE (including Mr. E) watched Patriceia and Leo...Ugghh... (That was from a preteen's POV...) They tried denying it, saying it was supposed to be a project for a drama school that they went to, but it didn't work.

Worst for pretty much the same reason, but coz' Leo and Patriceia had a murderous look directed at me when Adam spilled about me creating the video. Great. Now I've got two crazy lovers (Leo...well...not really crazy) stalking me like assassins.

"YUN ZE..." Leo growled at me. In an instant I ran to our next class. (_Origins of Legends _with Mr. Botha) Although it was my least favorite subject and probably everyone else's, I didn't care. All I needed to do was to get away from that guy.

Thankfully, Leo sat at the table furthest away from me. Trouble is, I sit across Patriceia. So I had to endure 55 minutes of murderous stares from her. 'Phew! That's the end of murderous stares and death threats for the day!!' But I was wrong. REALLY wrong.

At lunch break, as I sat down, Patriceia and Leo walked up to me. "What the..."I yelled, and then gulped as they pulled out a contest flyer. To be exact, it was the Battle Tournament contest flyer. "Okay, here's the deal, Yun Ze. We both enter the Battle Tournament tomorrow. If you win, we'll admit that we like each other and it wasn't all just a performance." Leo thundered.

"BUT, if I win, then we'll tell everyone that YOU like Patriceia and that YOU used your awesome computing skills to make that fake video! (A/N Someone actually threatened to do that during Math class, as we were talking about (ahem) our problem sums and that we were annoying them.)" Leo snarled in a menacing voice.

I froze. I was already planning on entering. So, I had to beat him, eh? Simple enough. After lunch, there was an hour reserved for people who wanted to enter the Tournament. I went there, beat the entrance battles really quickly, then prepared for the ordeal that would come that day.

Thursday, 15th November 2007

As I readied my team, I read, re-read and triple-read the rules, just to make sure that I wasn't disqualified. I also checked that my Trainer card was properly modified to say that I am an 'Ace Trainer' who is using the main elements 'Fire, Ice, Dragon and Steel'

No items are allowed to be used in the Tournament

No Legendary Pokemon are allowed

Pokemon used in the 1st round must not be evolved and are restricted to Lv.30

Pokemon in the second round can only be evolved once and are restricted to Lv.65

Pokemon in the semi-finals and finals can be of any level, and of any stage of evolution

All Trainers must have a team of 3 Pokemon only.

1st prize is 1000P plus a LIMITED EDITION set of Pokemon dolls, 2nd prize is 500P plus an ULTRA-RARE Legendary Pokemon that is eligible in Tournaments and third prize is 100P plus 3 Ultra Balls.

After the second round, I deposited my current team and withdrew my best Pokemon. I set my Pokeballs on my belt, while thinking of a battle strategy that would work against Leo. They were these Pokemon:

Lv.67 Weaville EX HP: 211/211, Lv.64 Lucario SHINY HP: 183/183, Lv.71 Flygon HP: 238/238

This was what the Tournament Chart looked like:

CHAMPION

--

YUN ZE LEO

-- --

YUN ZE JOE LEO BARON (again)

-- -- -- --

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

1Yun Ze, 2Derek, 3Ash, 4Joe, 5Leo, 6Pookie, 7Yoshi, (lame name, I know...hey, that rhymes!) 8Baron

As you can see, I have put a LOT of effort into that Tournament Chart. Anyways, I fought against a guy called Joe. He was really easy, as he only had 3 Magikarp called Chickencow, Fishface and Dumbo Jumbo...and an even lamer guy called Derek, whom I won against in _Battle Simulation _class at school.

Leo faced off against Pookie and Baron. I watched the fights, and he was lucky enough to get the total idiot trainer Pookie, who only had 3 Lv.2 Caterpies. Heheheheh!!

"Well, this is it, guys..." I said solemnly to my Pokemon. "Weave! Weave wea weaville!" Weaville said enthusiastically. _**Don't worry, Yun Ze! We'll win this for sure! I'll make sure, as I'm the leader of the team!**_ "Flah, fly flagaah flygon!" Flygon slurred in a laidback tone. _**Yeah, man, just, like, take it easy, man. We'll, like, win it for you, man! **_"Thanks, guys..." I said, frowning a little.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE NORMAL RANK BATTLE TOURNAMENT! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL BE THE CHAMPION, AND BOTH TRAINERS WILL BE ELIGIBLE IN THE BRONZE RANK TOURNAMENT!" the speaker blared.

I sighed and walked onto the battlefield. Leo did the same. We faced each other, shook hands, bowed and went to our standing area. This was the current stats showed on the scoreboard (A/N: O means battle-ready, X means fainted)

YUN ZE: LEO:

Weaville O Pidgeot O

Flygon O Toxicroak O

Lucario O Charmeleon O

After a few rounds of battling...

YUN ZE: LEO:

Weaville O Pidgeot X

Flygon X Toxicroak X

Lucario X Charmeleon O

As I faced my opponent, my best friend, I started to think "What did we do that resulted in this?" But there was no time to think. Leo faced me with his Charmeleon, as I did the same with Weaville. I snapped my fingers, and Weaville, knowing what I meant, enveloped its claws in a shadowy aura, preparing for a Shadow Claw attack.

Charmeleon sat down, and started to twiddle its thumbs. _This doesn't look right..._ I thought to myself, as Weaville charged forward and slashed Charmeleon repeatedly with its dark claws. I could tell that Charmeleon was enduring the pain, but to hold back an attack that was enhanced with countless training and friendship...

When the attack finished, Charmeleon stood up and ran straight at Weaville, flames spurting from its jaws. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Leo commanded forcefully. In an instant, Charmeleon released a stream of blistering flames at Weaville, who remained calm.

Just as the flame was about to hit Weaville, it did an amazing aerial flip, shot a gust of icy wind at the flame, which cooled it to water, and then redirected the flow of flames (which was now a stream of water) at Charmeleon. It, being a Fire type, took the Water attack badly. Suddenly, I noticed something on Charmeleon's wrist.

Uh-Oh! It was an Endure Band! It would multiply a Pokemon's Attack and Special Attack by x4 when its HP is below 1/3! Now I knew what Leo's strategy was. He was trying to get Charmeleon hurt so that the Endure Band would work, and Charmeleon's power would be increased.

As soon as that happened, Leo shouted, "YES! Charmeleon, BLAST BURN!" Charmeleon was happy to obey, as its body started heating up. Its eyes turned red, the color of hate, and its claws became enveloped in fire. Heat waves started emitting from its body, as it ran towards Weaville, snarling and roaring. When it reached Weaville, it roared loudly and released all its energy in the form of FIRE.

Weaville was hit. BAD. The contest was on my side at the start, but now, Weaville looked as if it was going to die. I kicked the dusty field, as I ran to Weaville. "You deserve a nice, long rest, Weaville. Nice try." I comforted it, as I tapped the Pokeball lightly on its head. "Weav..weaville..." _**I'm...so sorry... **_

"Hah! Well, a deal is a deal, Yun Ze!" Leo said triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grouched, as I picked up my prize, which turned out to be a DEOXYS EX which had a pendant. I figured that was the item that made it eligible in Tournaments. I pocketed my new DEOXYS, and got on the bus to go back.

Back at school, everybody was talking about my narrow loss to Leo, when Leo shouted, "HEY EVERYBODY! YUN ZE LIKES PATRICEIA! HE MADE THE VIDEO UP!!" Leo yelled.

I would've given all my Pokemon that I had just to mute out what Leo had just said. I had also thought of saying, "Hey! Leo's just lying, guys!" but that would've been bad for my self-pride. I sighed, and tried to shut our all the comments everyone was making. I gritted my teeth as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked off.

At home, I logged on to MSN. I joined the chatroom where my friends were. This is what happened:

**ChatRoom #1**

**MST3R 0F DRKN3SS has joined this chatroom**

**MST3R 0F DRKN3SS: **Hi everyone!

**L3O !S TH3 B3ST: **Hey its Yun Ze! Yun Ze likes Patriceia! Yun Ze likes Patriceia!

**MST3R 0F DRKN3SS: **Shut up, Leo!

**MST3R 0F DRKN3SS has left this chatroom**

**ChatRoom #2**

**MSTER 0F D2RKN3SS has joined this chatroom**

**MSTER 0F DRKN3SS: **Phew! Finally got away from that irritating Leo...

**L3O !S TH3 B3ST has joined this chatroom**

**L3O !S TH3 B3ST: **Yun Ze likes Patriceia! Yun Ze likes Patriceia!

**MST3R 0F DRKN3SS has logged out.**

I got off the computer in anger, and stormed to my bed. I just stayed there for a good 15 seconds before the phone rang. I picked it up, and..."You like Patriceia! You like Patriceia!"

"SHUT UP!!" I screeched into the phone, then slammed it back. I walked downstairs to the private training room, and furiously attacked the dummies. When I checked my results, I realized that I had made a new personal record!

"Aaaargh!" I yelled, then charged at the dummies. I attacked furiously with the training weapon, then started casting powerful spells. Before long, I was doing both at the same time!!

I sighed, and went to bed quickly.

--

Me: End of another chapter. As always, please review!! I really didn't want to write the part where I lose to Leo, but if I won, I wouldn't have anywhere to continue my story... :S

Leo: Hahahahahahah! You lost to me!!

Me: Shut up, Leo!

Baron: Yeah, shut up, Sammy!

Leo: Sammy? I'm not a dog!

Me: (smirks) Yes you are!!

Leo: NO I AM NOT!! AAAaarARARARaaaRRARARGGggHghGGgggh! (foams at mouth)

Me: Err...oops?


	3. Truth Or Dare, with a Twist!

Me: Alright, people, you've all been waiting for this moment, haven't you

Me: Alright, people, you've all been waiting for this moment, haven't you!

Leo: Yeah, I wanna see what happens to me and Patric- I mean, to you...uheheh...

Baron: You sure sound funny... (points at Leo and shudders)...I know what you're thinking, Leo, and believe me; it's NOT gonna happen in a K+ rated FanFic.

Leo: Darn...I mean, huh? Whaddya talking about?

Me and Baron: (shudders) If you even THINK that that's gonna come true, you need to return to Earth.

Patriceia: Hiyas, everyone!

Leo, Baron and me: (sweatdrops)

Me: That was supposed to be MY line!

Baron: Since when do you make a before-story appearance?

Leo: You look pwetty today...I mean, yeah, what are YOU doing here?

Patriceia: Okay... I wonder what 'pwetty' means...and I think I can guess...

Leo: (blushes) Uheheh...Hiyas!

Me: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP STEALING MY LINE?!

Baron: I don't think this is a good time to say 'Hiyas', is it?

Me: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH! (voice cracks and falls to ground.)

Baron: Ouch, that's gotta hurt...Since Yun Ze can't do the disclaimer, I'll do it instead!

Leo and Patriceia: (at the same time) What about me? (blushes after)

Disclaimer: xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx does NOT own Pokemon, or Digimon, or Naruto, or Zoids Genesis, or...well, you get what I mean...

--

Friday, November 16th 2007,

Today, everybody is STILL teasing me about Patriceia. I know I have no other reason to say this, but I HATE my life. I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT! I don't even acknowledge her, and now everyone's teasing me about me LIKING her!

That's just...weird...and cruel...and inhumane...and...well, if I stand here thinking I could probably think of a whole list of words to use...

During lunch break, we were playing Truth or Dare. To be exact, I was FORCED TO PLAY Truth or dare by Leo. I should have walked away, and I wouldn't have to face that humiliating dare...

Everyone was chanting the dare...I will never forget that moment where I nearly did something that would make me regret ever coming to this school...

It all started when it was Leo's turn. He chose me. I said, "Truth". Leo turned to face me and said, "Who else do you LIIIIIKE besides Patriceia?"

At this, I couldn't stand the torment anymore. I stood up firmly, grabbed Leo by the collar, twisted it, pinned him to the wall and snarled in his face, "Aaaarrrgggh!...Why can't you guys just FORGET about the whole dumb thing?!"

All the other students backed away. They knew I was aggressive, but the least I would do was growl at them and occasionally grab them, pull them back and growl at them even louder.

Seeing me like this was scary, considering the fact that I looked like I was about to kill Leo. He said as a last resort, "Okay, okay, you can do a dare!"

I released my grip on his collar, allowing him to breathe. "Okay," He said smirking, "I dare you...to KISS PATRICEIA!! HEHEHEHEH!"

I stood up again, fire burning in my eyes, getting ready to tear that little shrimp to pieces, when he laughed, "Oh Mr. McTurk...there's a bully out here, and he's gonna...well...bully me!"

I stared at him with utter loath and hatred embedded in my pupils. I clenched my fists and squinted my eyes; that meant I was FURIOUS. All he did was say, "So Yun Ze, what's it gonna be? Either you do my dare, or I tell everyone you're a BIG CHICKEN! Bwuk bwuk bwuk!" I stared at him in horror, torn between hatred and torment.

I could swear that if I had a list of most hated people, Leo would be No.1. He was really getting on my nerves ever since he won the competition. I sighed and turned to face Patriceia, who immediately turned away.

I gritted my teeth, thinking '_Great. I have a NEAR impossible dare to do, and she's not helping at all...'_

Luckily for me, just as I walked to her, the bell rang. I was _saved by the bell_, literally. I sighed, and walked off. On the way, Patriceia ran past me, running and tearing.

I thought '_Uh-oh...I made a girl cry...I wonder what's gonna happen to her...?'_ I shrugged, wiped all thoughts out of my mind and made my way to my next class.

During the last class, I was doodling in my notebook a picture of an Arceus. "Yun Ze! I have asked you my question 3 times and you're still not answering!" Mr. Botha's annoying voice boomed like thunder.

I snapped out of my doodling session, and as I couldn't answer his question, I was sent out of the class. I looked at the clock. _3:00 PM, _it said. I smiled. 5 minutes more until the end of class. Perfect timing to play a joke on little Mr. Meanie.

I peered back into the class, and started making funny faces: sticking my tongue out, pulling my ears down, anything that would get the class to crack up. Some of the students sniggered. Seeing this, I was encouraged.

I then pointed at Mr. Botha while doing the 'cuckoo sign'. At this, the whole class started laughing. Mr. Botha whipped around to see what was so funny. I quickly sat back at the side, twiddling my thumbs.

As soon as Mr. Botha burst out, the bell rang. I quickly ran out of his way, stuffed my books into my bag, and rushed off before anyone could make a comment about...She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When I got home, I jumped on the net immediately, and started searching 'Arceus' for homework.

When I was finished, I changed into my casual clothes and slumped on my bed, thinking '_Phew...that's done...I wonder how she's doing...wonder if she's still crying...' _

I mentally slapped myself. '_WAIT! Why are you thinking about her...? You don't even like her...Or...NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! Why would you like someone...someone like HER?! (sigh...)'_

I got off of the bed and got into the computer. I checked my email, double checked, and triple checked just to make sure. Then I opened my AutoScript program and started it up. I ran the program and I got a revenge plan to turn the tables on Leo.

I smirked. This is just the kind of thing that would make Leo furious. I walked to Leo's house, and dropped off a love letter I wrote 'on the behalf' of Patriceia. Then I cycled to Patriceia's house and did the same. I then smirked, thinking '_Heheh...' _

The next day in class, Patriceia kept glancing at me. I shivered. _Okay...First Leo. Now me. Who's NEXT?!' _I was happy when the bell rang, as I could escape homeroom and glares from You-Know-Who.

When we got to the next class (_Pokemon Watcher Techniques _with Ms. Fehr) I grabbed my sketchbook and entered. For today's assignment, we were supposed to draw ourselves as Pokemon. I drew myself as a Bayleef with a really rugged leaf and sharp leaves around my neck.

"Nice drawing, Yun Ze! You really look rough and tough (hey, that rhymes!) in that picture!! Lots of detail, too!" Ms. Fehr commented. I blew a strand to hair off my lip, and muttered under my breath. "Yeah, yeah..."

I looked at Leo's drawing. And guess what?! He and Patriceia were drawing a LUVDISC!! AAARGGGHH!

When it was break time, I showed my Pokedex to my friends, as I had captured a really good photo of Leo and Patriceia. I showed it to my friend, saying, "Hah! See? That's proof that Leo and Patriceia still like each other.

My friends started cracking up. Baron laughed, "Heheheheh! Yun Ze, it's a picture of Derek eating a banana! I sweatdropped and flipped the image to the REAL one, which earned 'ooh's and 'aah's from my classmates.

During break time, I called out my Weaville, who licked its lips when it saw the dry ice-cream cake that I had prepared for it. When I gave the cake to it, it tore apart the cake ferociously, like a vulture attacking a slab of meat.

The rest of the day WAS pretty peaceful, I guess. Maybe a bit TOO peaceful. I was beginning to think that something big was going to happen sooner or later. And I was right.

When I went for lunch, guess what I saw (and I had my video camera with me...again!)

--

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm soooo ebil! Anyways, the next chapter will be out pretty fast, so watch for it!

Leo: Hey! Whatcha doing!

Me: Oh hey Leo! I was just finishing up my FanFiction! How ya doing!

Leo: Fine! My GunBound avatar is looking great!

Me: Is that all you can think of? GunBound?

Leo: No...there's also RuneScape, and MythWar, and Rakion, and uhhh...one more thing..uheheh...(laughs nervously)

Me: Is it...PATRICEIA?

Leo: (freezes)

Me: (waves hand in front of Leo's face) Hello? Leo? Earth to Leo!

Leo: (still frozen)

Me: I have an idea! Oh Baron...

Baron: Whassup people!

Me: I thought you'd say 'Hiyas!'

Baron: Good point...Hiyas!

Me: You just HAD to do it, Baron...

Baron: So what am I supposed to do? Unfreeze Leo? No problemo! (walks over to Leo and kicks him in the shins, then the hands,

then the face) WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!

Me: Now what am I supposed to do...?

Baron: I have ANOTHER idea! Oh Patriceia...

Patriceia: Hiyas! What's up?

Me: Oy...

Baron: Try to wake Leo up from his trance! We'll come back in say...20 minutes...

Patriceia: Sure...

Me: (sniggers) Okay, Baron, let's go! (me and Baron leave)

(20 minutes later...)

Me: Let's check up on them! (opens door and starts sniggering)

Baron: (after seeing what's happening) HOLY F-

Me: Sshhh! Don't ruin the moment!

(Leo and Patriceia are still standing, kissing and making weird noises (you guys get what I mean...))

Baron: Awww...Leowy is all gwown up!!

Me: (sweatdrops) You sound like his mom or something...

(Me and Baron leave quietly, letting Leo and Patriceia enjoy the moment...)


	4. Mix n' Matching Time!

Me: Yay

Me: Yay! Yet another story! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Baron: Actually, it's just a new chapter...

Me: (sweatdrops) Baron, you have to learn to enjoy life a little more...

Baron: Why are you saying this...? GET ON WITH THE DARN censored STORY!

Me: Ah ah ah...Manners! You must not swear anywhere in my story! It's rated K+!

Baron: Whatever, just get on with it...Oh, hey Derek!

Derek: Hey! (A/N this isn't the Derek that I defeated, that was Dewek Tu)

Baron: Hey people! This is my best friend Derek Deng!

Me: Hiyas, Derek! Where's Dewek?

Derek: He's playing MechQuest! Oh wait, that was me...

Me and Baron: (sweatdrops)

Leo and Patriceia: (holding hands) Hiyas!!

Me: I'm going to pretend that you never said that...

Derek: Why are YOU TWO holding hands?!

Baron: Yeah! Do you want everyone in the whole world to know that you two (shudders)?

Leo: Oh, everyone DOES know...at least everyone in our class, thanks to someone... (stares at me)

Me: Uheheh...hi?

It was all peaceful and calm...until...A boy came running, while another boy and a girl (still holding hands) came running after him, yelling "COME BACK HERE!"

--

Wednesday, November 21st, 2007

_Guess what I saw at lunch? (I had my video camera with me...again!)_

Leo and Patriceia were talking to each other...alone...again! I pointed my video camera at them, and pressed the 'REC' button just as Leo spoke.

"Hi...listen...I got a present, and it had your name on it. Did you send it?" Patriceia shook her head, and asked about HER present. He shook his head again. She sighed, and Leo said, "It must've been Yun Ze..."

I quietly closed the video camera, and when I got home, I converted it into the CD, and I used my AWESOME computing skills to change Leo and Patriceia's shaking of their heads into nodding. Then I deleted the part where she sighed and Leo said, "It must've been Yun Ze..."

The next day, I slipped the CD into Mr. Entner's CD drive and took out the CD of his daughter that he was gonna show us. As soon as Mr. Entner came back, he played the CD, and was surprised when the video that I took popped up.

As everybody watched it, Leo glared at me even more. Patriceia, however, didn't do anything that looked like she was gonna kill me or anything. Well, almost nothing...

She had actually shown a sign of loathing when she had stepped on my Science homework on Monday...and when she kicked me in the shins...OWWWW...

_Me: So, as I was saying, I captured this really cool video that-_

_Baron: Uhh...Yun Ze...there's someone behind you...and she looks angry..._

_Me: Huh? Where? I don't see anyone..._

_Baron: It's Patriceia, and she's right-_

_(Patriceia kicks me in the shins and storms off to her locker)_

_Baron: ...behind you..._

_Me: Gee, thanks for the info, Baron..._

That faithful day, I had a sudden idea: to call Derek, my other good friend. (A/N as I told you before, the Derek mentioned so far is actually Dewek) I picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello? Derek, you there?" "Oh, hi, Yun Ze! What's up...?" "Nothing..." "Lol...Okay, bye!" "Seeya..."

'_Okay...that was worth NOTHING...' _I thought. I jumped back on my bed and sat there, thinking about particularly nothing. 30 seconds later, I got off, logged on to MSN, and started chatting with my friends. Then, I heard the doorbell ring. As no one else was home, I went downstairs. Then I thought of many things that could happen to me (shudders), and I decided not to open the door.

It turned out to be my mom, who had come back from shopping. Since I didn't help her, I was grounded. "DARN!" I muttered under my breath. Then I saw a flyer in my mom's shopping bag. I quickly grabbed it, and went back up to my room. Here's what it said:

COME EVERYONE! DISCOUNTS AT THE SUPERMARKET FROM NOW TILL THE END OF DECEMBER!!

'_Darn...'_ I thought. I wanted to DO something. Something fun. Something...meheheh...I walked to my window, and looked out at Leo's apartment. Sure enough, there he was, playing GunBound. I stared at his avatar, loaded with cash items. _'Wow, he is a really spoilt child...'_

The next day, at school...

I was walking with Baron and Derek to my next class, discussing about my latest ingenious plan. After hearing it, they laughed evilly. I sweatdropped. Nearby, Leo was chatting away with Patriceia. Occasionally one of them would laugh, or gasp, or giggle. I rolled my eyes and thought '_Okay, THAT makes me wanna put the plan into action immediately...'_

After the bell for home went, we (me, Baron and Derek) went to hide behind a bush. I distributed a teleporting wristband to each of them. That would be our method of escape. We then stayed in there for another 10 minutes before Leo and Patriceia walked out, holding hands. As everyone had already left, the school was completely deserted.

Baron sent out his Murkrow, and ordered it to use Smokescreen. As if on cue, a large black bird popped out of the bush and released a cloud of smoke, making Leo and Patriceia start to cough. Derek then sent out his Glalie and made it use Icy Wind. It came out and released a chilling breeze that made Leo and Patriceia hug each other in an attempt to keep warm. Little did they know, I was filming this!

Then, when I was satisfied, I activated the teleporting wristbands, and we managed to escape with all our Pokemon, leaving Leo and Patriceia standing there, hugging like idiots with no way out.

The next day, at school, I opened my locker, got my books out and was ready to show the video to everyone when...I saw Adam! Standing next to Patriceia! "Okay..." I said, puzzled. I walked over to my seat and sat down, while looking at Adam and Patriceia. They were talking, but then suddenly Patriceia pushed Adam away after he had said something.

"She finally figured out that he was trying to flirt with her..." Baron sighed. Me and Derek stared at him, as if to say, '_'How'd you figure...?'_ After homeroom, we saw Dewek (A/N that's his nickname, see, there are two Dereks in our school. One's Derek Deng, who only appeared in this chapter, and one's Derek Tu, whom we call 'Dewek', he's the one who lost to me in the _Battle Simulation_ class and in the Tournament) walking past us. For some reason, however, he also started up a conversation with Patriceia. "Oy...she's like an idiot boy magnet..." Derek muttered.

And yep, like Adam, her tone was changing. From cheerful to normal to annoyed. "5...4...3...2...1..." I counted down in a bored voice. As soon as I reached 0, Patriceia slammed him into the lockers, huffed, and walked away. "Ouch...that's GOTTA hurt..." Baron winced as Dewek tried to get up, his glasses a little slanted. But he had a goofy smile on his face. Weird...

The next lesson was _Contest Techniques_ with Ms. Kerzee. That was one of my least favorite subjects. Baron's opinion was: "Why do we have a dumb class like this? It's not like we're gonna put it into use or anything...it's just learning about a bunch of stupid acts in a stupid display."

"Alright. Class, today we will be talking about the contest move set COOL. Can anyone tell me a move from this set?" I sighed, and since no one was raising their hands, I decided to raise mine. "Quick Attack..." I muttered. Ms. Kerzee was delighted by my answer, and asked me for another one.

This time, I decided to fake ignorance. "Uhhh...I dunno...124?" Ms. Kerzee was now angry, and she shouted, "YUN ZE! We are NOT having Math class here!" She sent me for a detention, as I guess that pranks never go unpunished...but who cares? I made a teacher angry. I likes doing that!

During lunch time, I met Dewek again. He still had the goofy smile on his face. I knew what was the cause of it. Under normal circumstances it would've been funny. But this wasn't normal circumstances. And believe me, I didn't laugh. Dewek looked like he was under a spell or something...

"Dewek...hey Dewek...you're kinda freaking me out...HEY DEWEK!!" That final yell woke him up, though a few teachers were looking at us with annoyed faces. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah...I'm fine...kinda..."

--

Me: Alright, everybody, it's the end of a new chapter! YAAAAAAAY!

Dewek: Oww...my head still hurts from this morning...

Baron: Why is that?

Dewek: Well, because this morning, I got slammed into a locker by (face turns goofy, eyes go blurred) _Patriceia..._

Me, Baron and Derek: (sweatdrops)

Derek: WHY IS EVERYBODY GOING (fakes goofiness, then goes back to normal, angry voice) OVER PATRICEIA?!

Me: NO idea...

Patriceia: Hiyas!!

Me: Ugh...I need a new catchphrase...

Leo: Hiyas!

Me: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M CHOOSING A NEW CATCHPHRASE!!

Leo and Patriceia: ...

Me: Maybe...ummm...I can't think of a new one!

Baron: How about 'I LOVE CHEESE!'

Me: (sweatdrops)

Adam: Hey everybody!

Me: What the hell are you doing here?

Adam: I was just looking at your story...

Me: Oh really?

Adam: No, I was going to Patriceia's house to- uheheh...to do a project!

Me: You don't sound very convincing...

(NOTE: This chapter may seem to have a little too much non-sense stuff, but BEAR with it! I had writer's block, and it's really hard to keep this story going without all of you trying to advertise it! (This means YOU, Baron!) AARRGGH!)


	5. Dorm Trouble! Uh Oh!

Me: I LOVE CHEESE

Me: I LOVE CHEESE!!

Baron: You do? Now I know what to get for your Christmas present!

Me: No, that was just a catchphrase...

Baron: ...Well, I REALLY LOVE CHEESE!!

Me: Wow! I never knew that! Really?

Baron: Nope, that was just a catchphrase too...

Me: ...

Leo and Patriceia: Hiyas!

Me: Hi! And for your information, I changed my catchphrase.

Leo: Aww man...I wanted to annoy you!

Me: Well, TOO BAD! Anyways, what are YOU doing here?

Patriceia: We're here to read your next chapter!

Me: Yeah, right...like I believe you!

Baron: Apparently you forgot that I WAS HERE!!

Leo: Oh, hiyas Baron!

Patriceia: I didn't see you there!

Baron: Am I really THAT transparent?!

Dewek: Hi Baron! Hi Yun Ze! Hi Sammy! Uhh... (eyes go droopy, face turns goofy) _Hi Patriceia..._

Me and Baron: ...

Leo: Hi Tu Tu/Rabbit/Desmond Tutu/Dewek!

Dewek: Why do I have so many nicknames?!

Patriceia: Because you just DO, ok?!

Me: So, as I was saying, my fifth chapter of this FanFiction is COMPLETE!! HOORAY!

Leo and Patriceia: (sweatdrops)

(NOTE: Writer's block CONQUERED! Only problem is, Baron is STILL trying to advertise my story!! AAARRRGGHH! Oh yeah, and I will be adding dorms: Boy dorms and Girl dorms (obviously). Now enough rambling, start the story!)

--

Friday, November 23, 2007

Today is the day for the MATH OLYMPICS!! Too bad I didn't join...but it's gonna be a perfect time to see what Leo and Patriceia do when no one else is around...meheheh...as I was planning to install a tiny video camera into one of the corners of the waiting rooms! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

During one of our classes today, we were comparing the types of Pokemon. When our substitute teacher for the day, Mr. Watts (believe it or not, he WAS the real substitute teacher! Hooray!) called out the type 'water', Leo and Patriceia stood up, as they had both researched on Luvdisc, which was a Water Pokemon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

As I reached the dorm, I remembered my special plan. I then turned back to the waiting room, pulled out my video camera, sneaked to the waiting room and installed it quietly. As I got off the chair, I heard voices. Guess whose voices they were?

I panicked, and without thinking, jumped out of the window. A second after I had jumped, I gasped, "What the..." Luckily for me, there was a cushion below me, and I landed softly. I quickly went back to my dorm, opened the door, went in, and slammed the door behind me. "YUN ZE! Where were you?!" Baron yelled at me in a worried voice. "Jeez, I was just putting the TOP SECRET plan into action..."

I entered the ARCEUS dorm area, got onto the computer, and activated the camera. Sure enough, they were talking. I pressed the record button, and set the auto-stop for when no one else was in the room. I then walked back out to the main area, where Baron and Derek were having a glue war (I'm not gonna go into detail about that...)

But the funny thing was that Leo came back 30 minutes later. So did Patriceia, according to Adam (I don't even wanna know how he figured out...), who was in the TOP secret plan with Baron, Derek and me. "Leo! How come you're late! The contest ended 30 minutes ago!" "Uh...I was doing something for Mr. Entner...an e-errand!"

At that, I knew something was wrong, as being his best friend; I know that he never does errands for ANYONE. Also, he had stammered on the word 'errands'. Just to be sure, I called Mr. Entner, and asked him if he had asked Leo to do any errands. As I heard my homeroom teacher say 'No', I knew that Leo was lying.

I ran back to my computer and opened the camera program. Sure enough, it showed a video of Leo and Patriceia kissing, cuddling and touching each other in places that made me want to puke. I turned the video off. I didn't think twice about sparing Leo just this once, as I didn't want to see that again...

Just to check, I IMed my sister over MSN, and yep, you guessed it, Patriceia had also been doing an 'errand' for Mr. E (although she was wondering why I wanted to find out so much about her...). I began to get suspicious. "Hey Leo, what's this about an errand that you told me about? I just called Mr. Entner, and he didn't have ANY errands for you...or for Patriceia! So spit it! It must be PRETTY important for you to keep it from us..." I growled at him as soon as he came back from the recreation room.

"O-Oh...w-ell, about t-t-that, I-I w-w-was, w-well, you k-know..." Leo stammered nervously. Baron walked out as well, and looked at him with an angry look. "Where's Derek...?" Baron laughed. "Oh, he's inside DIALGA dorm area sleeping, dreaming of kissing Kairi (She's a fictional girl from Kingdom Hearts, my FAVOURITE RPG game of all time!!) and picking his nose at the same time..."

"!! DEREK?! KAIRI?! KISSING?!" I yelled. "Oh, wait, I meant 'Dewek' Heheh..." Baron laughed and scratched his head for a few minutes. I sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Leo tried to sneak away. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Baron snarled, after his scratching session was over. I stared at him, and then smiled evilly, saying, "Do you know who you're trying to fool...?" Leo looked at Baron, then at me, then back at Baron again. He yelped as I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt, chucked it at him, and yelled, "Skarmory! Steel Wing!"

Unfortunately for Leo, the Pokeball I threw at him was an empty one, and all it did was whack him in the head and give him an extremely painful headache. "Oops-a-daisies!" I mumbled, and then picked the Pokeball up. "Oh well, that's enough damage for today..."

"Hey! You're not going to get away just like that!" Leo growled angrily. He then pulled out a Pokeball, and lodged it at my head. I shifted my head a little, making the Pokeball fly into Dewek's room, interrupting his dream. I yawned, and grumbled, "You were saying?"

Just then, Patriceia and Annabelle (MANAPHY) burst through the dorm door. I stared at the two of them in horror. "Hello...this is the BOY'S dorm...BOY'S!? You two don't look like a boy..." Then Baron finished my sentence, "...so GET OUT!"

She completely ignored us, and considering the fact that she was in a BOY'S dorm, all the other boys walked out, and gaped at the lone girl standing at the door. Some were annoyed (Baron), some had dumb looks on their face (Dewek and Adam) and some had no expression whatsoever (Derek).

"...What are YOU doing here...?"

"Hi Annabelle...Uheheh..._Hiyas Patriceia"_

"...Whatever..."

--

The next chapter will be up...in like a MILLION years! Hahah! Just kidding! You should've seen the look on your faces! PRICELESS! Nah, it'll probably be on in a day or two. Until then, stay safe!! (You know what I mean by this, Leo...)

--

Me: For your information, Kairi is a female character in Kingdom Hearts!!

Baron: You said that before...

Me: Heh, I just wanted to be a little clearer.

Baron: Haha! I remember when that happened in ca-I mean, good day!

Me: What were you gonna say...?

Baron: You don't wanna know...


	6. Sleeping Plans!

Me: Hiyas

Me: Hiyas! I'm Twilly! Can I have some bwead??

Baron: That's your new catchphrase. Isn't it?

Me: How'd you figure...?

Jun Ting: Hey everybody!

Me and Baron: (sweatdrops)

Leo: I LOVE CHEESE!!

Patriceia: I LOVE CHEESE!

Me: Nice try...but I changed my catchphrase AGAIN...

Patriceia: Oh well...I'm gonna conquer Yunzeland! Wanna join, Leo?

Leo: Sure!

Me: Okay...whatever THAT means...

(30 minutes later, after I walk all around the school...)

Me: WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!

Patriceia: WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!

Leo: WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!

Me: ...

Patriceia: ...

Leo: ...

Me: This is stupid...

Patriceia: This is stupid...

Leo: This is stupid...

(A/N SOWWY EVERYBODY! This chapter took SO long because I was 'chosen on an online test' which was actually a virus...took me a stupid 4 hours to get rid of it...Oh yeah, from now on trainers will have abilities similar to their Pokemon...so for me, I have ICE KUNAIS (that's a Japanese throwing knife)!!)

(That was an idea from my friend, he asked me if all the weapons IN THIS FanFic would be Japanese, and I agreed. Leo will have FIRE DAGGERS, Derek will have snowballs, and I dunno about everybody else...)

(Oh yeah, and I'm trashing the whole dumb house thingy. It's hard enough to remember everyone's house, let alone add more people. So from now on, there'll just be boys and girls. Nothing else. Period.)

--

When Patriceia, and Annabelle entered the room, the whole dorm became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. They walked over to us, and as if by instinct, I grabbed Leo by the collar and dragged him into our room. But before we could lock the door, they managed to slip in.

"What now...?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Patriceia spoke up first. "Do you mind if we stay in your room for a week or two? Our dorm was infested with pests, and all the other girls' dorms were full." At that, Leo's face lightened up. Knowing what he meant, I turned away and gagged. "Well, yeah, but we only have **one** mattress." Leo sighed.

Annabelle looked at Leo, and questioned, "So, what's the plan gonna be?" All Leo did was smirk, with a glint in his eye. Understanding him, I muttered, "If your sleeping plan's what I think it is, then, well, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Of course, that didn't help much. Leo suggested that Patriceia slept with him on his **bigger** bed (no fair, why do I get the smaller one...but then again, I have a certain reason for being happy for not getting the bigger bed) and that Annabelle slept on the mattress. That was exactly what I was thinking about. "So, Yun Ze, you can sleep all by yourself!" Leo laughed happily. "Joy..." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

Sure, not sleeping in the same bed as a girl was good, but I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of two girls we don't even know (well, at least in my POV...I bet Leo knows Patriceia VERY well...) sleeping in the same room as I am.

Later that night...

In the boys' common room, Patriceia and Leo were sitting right next to each other. The others were playing games, whilst Annabelle was back in our room, doodling in her notebook. Adam looked at Leo run his fingers down Patriceia's hair, and began to get a little annoyed. Suddenly, when Leo was in mid-sentence, Adam shouted "Can you keep your voice down? We don't wanna hear everything you say! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Soon, Adam was leading a whole group of boys in that chant. After a while...POW! Leo and Patriceia's fists connected with Adam jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. At that, the chanting boys grew silent. The rest of the night was pretty much spent in utter silence.

The next morning, I woke up the earliest. I walked over to the bathroom, got ready for school, and when I came back, I noticed that Patriceia had her head resting on Leo's chest, while he had his arm wrapped around Patriceia (THAT WAS BARON'S IDEA!! I'M NOT SICK!! I just decided to put that because my sister was bugging me...heheh...). I shuddered. '_I don't think I even WANNA know what they did last night...'_

Soon, everybody was up and about. We had 5 minutes before out first class, so I went over to the training grounds. I wasn't surprised when I found that me and Baron were the only ones down there, as no one liked to train down here. They preferred the hi-tech gyms at the center of the school.

"Let's start this battle!' I shouted to baron. "Scared, Yun Ze?" He taunted. "You wish..." I replied confidently, then sent a few kunais flying at him. He drew his katana (that's a Japanese longsword) and easily deflected the kunais, and then he charged at me and started swinging his katana like a madman.

I moved to the side, opened my palm and shouted, "Ice Jutsu: Frozen Knives!" When I finished my sentence, a large wave of small ice shards came flying at Baron, cutting him and denting his katana. As the wave continued, he leapt up and shouted, "Fire Jutsu: Magma Heat!"

As soon as he said that, a wave of molten rock came flying, countering my shard wave. We stayed like this for a minute or two, before Baron finally weakened his Magma Heat attack. I saw the opportunity, and strengthened my wave. He tried to strengthen his wave, but it was in vain; my wave was overpowering him.

Baron gave up on using techniques, so he raised his dented katana and charged at me. I drew mine, which was in much better shape, and charged right after him. When Baron was near me, he raised his katana. In one swift move, I swung mine and completely cut his katana in half. The broken blade was discarded and Baron drew his wakizashi (a Japanese shortsword)

We were struggling to keep up with each other's movements. Baron was struggling more that me. I wacked his wakizashi away and pointed the cold metal tip of my katana at his throat, smiling. "Who's scared now, huh?" Baron pulled out a white flag, and started waving it limply. I smirked, then helped him up and went back to the common room.

When we got back up, everybody was a lot noisier than before. "Wonder what's up..." Baron murmured, as we made our way around the crowd. Annabelle was sitting next to Kan, while he was whispering in her ear. On the other side were Jun Ting and Cara, although they weren't even noticing each other. I'm beginning to have a really bad feeling about this...

--

Me: Well, that's all folks!

Baron: (right in my ear) I REALLY LOVE CHEESE!!

Me: AAAAHHHH! Oh, it's just you, Baron. ARE YOU MENTAL?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF?!

Baron: That'll be nice...

Me: What did you say...?!

Baron: Uhehehe...Hiyas!

Me: ...

Leo and Patriceia: Hiyas! I'm Twilly! Can I have some bwead?

Me: Nice try, but I've given up on the whole catchphrase thingy...

Leo: Darn...

Patriceia: I know another way to annoy him...

Leo: What?

Patriceia: Conquer Yunzeland!!

Me: Here we go again...

(10 minutes later, after I ran around the whole school...again...)

Me: What is your problem?!

Patriceia: What is your problem?!

Leo: What is your problem?!

Me: Leo is an idiot.

Leo: Leo is an idi...HEY!

Patriceia: He isn't' an idiot...

Me: Patriceia is an idiot.

Patriceia: I'm not gonna fall for that!

Leo: Patriceia is an idiot.

Patriceia: Hey! What did you say that for?!

Leo: What? All I said was that you're an idi...oh...sorry...

Patriceia: Leo! That's the last straw! I'm breaking up with you!!

Leo: What the-

Patriceia: Hahahahahahahaha! That was SO funny! You should've seen your face!

Leo: Waaah! You're a bully! I mean, umm...whatever.

Patriceia: What did you call me...?!


	7. Sibling Relationship!

Me: Well, this is a quiet spot

Me: Well, this is a quiet spot...I can finally get away from that psycho Baron...

Baron: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: Aaaaggghh!! ...Oh, wait, it's only you...

Baron: You deserve it for calling me a psycho...

Leo: Hiyas!

Patriceia: Hiyas!

Me: Do you two ALWAYS have to say the same thing at the same time...?

Leo and Patriceia: (looks at each other) Yep.

Baron: ...

Patriceia: Do you really like dots that much, Baron?

Leo: Do you really like dots that much, Baron?

Baron: I DO NOT!! #&#!#&#!!

Patriceia: ...I know you like dots!!

Leo: ...I know you like dots!!

Patriceia: Leo, I know you like me, and I like you too, but you don't have to copy everything I say...

Leo: Leo, I know you like me, and I like you too, but you don't have to copy everything I say...

Patriceia: OH, FORGET IT!! (storms off)

Leo: OH, FORGET IT!! (storms off after Patriceia)

Baron: Sheesh, Leo can be a little clueless sometimes...

(A/N AAARRGGHH!! My head's overflowing with student pairings from all of my friends!! _Oh, put Adam and Cara together...Oh, put Kan and Annabelle together, Oh, put Jun Ting and Cara together..._seriously, guys, GIMME A BREAK!! (huff, huff, huff) There. I think I made my point. So to put it nicely and simply, SHUT UP!!

From now on, _**bold italic texts are flashbacks. **_REMEMBER THAT!

--

Yay! It's the weekends!! A lot has happened since the last chapter: since it was SO boring for the past few weeks, me and Leo became friends again! We're bwestest fwiends. Well, you know what? Leo's taking me to see his cousin's cousin's cousin! His cousin is Baron (never thought of that...), and his cousin is Le Min (yep, met in school)... I wonder who HER cousin's gonna be...?

"Hey, Leo, what's your cousin's cousin's cousin's (from now on I'll just refer to it as 3rd cousin) name?" I asked Leo as we were training. It was a very fine day, and the training room was empty. I was curious...usually on days like this the training room was cramped.

Leo had recently learned a new jutsu, and he was teaching me how to use it: The Unaligned Jutsu, Exponent Punches (To tell you, this is one of the weird jutsus my cousin gave me. He has a WHOLE LIST of them...) I was very surprised at its power and complexity, but managed to master it in an hour. Soon, I was even better at it than Leo!

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know either. But her mom told me that she also goes to the same school as us...I wonder who she is...might be nice to get to know her..." Leo sighed, and he walked out of the training room. I followed along.

As it was a weekend, the whole dorm was almost deserted. "Oh well, it IS the weekends..." Leo stated. I agreed, though naturally the boy's dorm was usually very full on the weekends. When we got out, Leo called out his Swellow, while I just used a technique. "Air Jutsu: Freedom Wings!" I yelled. Soon, I began to rise into the air. One second I was wobbly, the next I was flying all over the place.

Leo sat on Swellow's back, and he took off. We followed the instructions on his Pokenav (Pokemon Navigator), and we soon came to a house. "Hmmm...this place looks kinda familiar..." Leo mumbled to himself. I looked at him, and then at the house. Thinking of it, I DO remember coming here for a project...

"_**Hey Yun Ze, why did we choose to be in a group of three with Patriceia?"**_

"_**Don't ask me, you were the one who invited her to join the group, I had absolutely no say in that decision!"**_

"_**Whatever..."**_

_**(ding dong...) "Oh, hi Leo, hi Yun Ze!"**_

"_**Hi Patriceia!"  
"(Sighs loudly)...I'm gonna regret this..."**_

Now I remember! This was where Leo and I went to work on the project with Patriceia! So if this house is where we worked. Then is Leo's 3rd cousin...? I looked at Leo, and he also had the same confused face as me. I gulped, and I knew what Leo was thinking. For Leo's sake, I seriously hope it isn't what I think it is...

Leo rang the bell, and I jumped; the doorbell sound was exactly the same one as I remembered from Patriceia's house! The pieces were starting to fall together...and the chances of Patriceia not being Leo's 3rd cousin were getting slimmer and slimmer...then...someone threw open the door. It was...PATRICEIA?! I guess I was right.

"What the..."Leo started, but Patriceia smiled and said, "Come on in!" I looked at Leo, then at Patriceia, then back at Leo, and then muttered, "I'll...you know, just...uhhh...leave now..." Leo, however, stopped me, and we both walked in. I looked around, and wasn't surprised to see that the house was exactly like the one where me and Leo went to do our project...

"Hey, you know, I'm kinda...you know...expecting someone here in a while, so why'd you come?" Patriceia asked. "Well, we're her too for a reason, but tell us who you're expecting?" Leo stammered, though he already knew what the answer was gonna be. "Um, I'm waiting for my 3rd cousin to come. But I heard that he's a boy, and since you're here, you might as well get to know him. Who knows, you could be good friends!"

Leo cringed, and fired the bomb on Patriceia. "Well...I think...that I'M your 3rd cousin...my parents told me about coming to visit my 3rd cousin...but, just to make sure...who IS your cousin?" "It's...Le Min." She sighed. I backed away. This was not going to be good.

**ENTERING LEO'S POV!! (NOTE: This is NOT by me!!)**

I stared at Patriceia. Yun Ze was backing away like a total coward. I couldn't blame him, though, if I were him, I'd run screaming like a baby. But there was no turning away from this. Patriceia stared right at me, as if I had slapped her. "W-w-what did you say...? Y-y-you're m-my 3rd c-c-cousin?!"

I sighed, and lowered my head as Patriceia sniffled. I hated to see her like this. It was as if I had punched, kicked and slapped her all at the same time..."Does...does this mean that we...y'know...can't..." She paused.

**EXITING LEO'S POV**

I backed away slowly, and then as I stepped back outside, I used the flying jutsu again. As I was Leo's best friend, I wanted to find some shred of evidence that proved it wrong. Though that was virtually impossible, there WAS still a chance. I ran back to Leo's house, and rummaged his dad's drawer. Finally, I found a single piece of evidence. It was small, but strong.

It was the results of a DNA test for Leo and Patriceia (I dunno how that got there, but there should be a good reason), and the results were NEGATIVE; in other words, there was absolutely NO match between their genes! I smiled, then flew back to Patriceia's house.

But by the time I got there, the door was locked. I sighed, and just when I was about to give up, I saw a small golden glint fly out of the window. I grabbed it, and found out that it was...a KEY! I quickly unlocked the door, sped up to Patriceia's room, where there was a bit of noise, and threw open the door to find...

--

Me: HAHAH! Cliffhanger! I'm sooooooooo ebil! Oh yeah, and don't worry, they aren't doing anything...morbid...

Baron: That's good to know...

Leo: Dangit! Well, at least now I know that me and Patriceia aren't related!!

Dewek: Yep, that's a relief...

Jun Ting: Sure is...

Adam: Aww, no fair! You guys took all the good lines!

Me: Dewek?! Jun Ting?! ADAM?! What are YOU doing here?! (kicks all of them out)

Baron: Much better!!

Patriceia: Hiyas! I'm Twilly! I LOVE CHEESE! Can I have some bwead?

Me and Baron: ...

Me: That was weird...

Patriceia: Well, at least I'm not Leo's cousin! (looks dreamily at Leo)

Leo: Yep! (looks dreamily at Patriceia)

(After 5 minutes like that)

Me: Hello?! Leo?! EARTH TO LEO!!

Annabelle and Kan: Hiyas!

Me: I'm busy right now!!

Annabelle: Easy! Let me handle it! (grabs bucket of water and splashes Leo)

Leo: Aaaaggghh! It's a hurricane! Save me! I mean, save yourselves!!

Me: Calm down, Leo...

Annabelle: Now for Patriceia! (grabs large hairdryer and blasts Patriceia's hair with it at full speed)

Patriceia: Aaaahhh! My hair! My beautiful hair!! Oh, I mean...hiyas!

Me, Baron and Leo: (falls on floor laughing)

Patriceia: Hey! That's not very nice...


	8. Extra Marks! An Addition!

This little addition is based on my other story 'My School, The Pokemon Way

This little addition is based on my other story 'My School, The Pokemon Way!' And...I don't have anything else to put here. LOL

Disclaimer: xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx does not own Pokemon.

Normal Text-What is written on the survey sheet

(Bracketed text)-Added speech

(A/N Bracketed text)-Author's Notes

**Bold text**-Actions from the class

* * *

It was an ordinary day in school. Mr. Entner had just returned us our tests. Me, baron and Derek all got 100. Since most of the class did...not so well, Mr. E decided to give us a chance to raise our marks. We had to interview a classmate of the opposite gender, and fill in a survey sheet.

Since me, Baron and Derek all got 100, we didn't have to do the task. Leo, as you all know, got paired with (yep, no points for guessing this) Patriceia. As for the rest of the students, I have no idea. But I bet I'll find out very soon...

The next week, everybody was done with their report. As the students sat down, I waited for the first survey sheet to be presented. It turned out to be Leo's survey sheet of Patriceia. We listened patiently.

**Leo's Survey Sheet**

**What is your partner's name?**

Patriceia Yu (A/N Did I tell you guys her last name was Yu? Hmmm...guess I didn't)

**How old is he/she?**

She's 11 years old.

**Does he/she have any siblings?**

Yeah, a little brother, his name is...I forgot...

* * *

"**Leo, I don't think that answer is going to get you any extra points..." Mr. Entner said, frowning.**

* * *

**At that, Baron chuckled.**

**What is/are his/her hobby(s)?**

What do you think? Chat, chat, chat. (Need I say more?)

* * *

**Patriceia glared at Leo furiously. He smiled nervously and backed away.**

**What qualities does he/she look for when finding friends?**

Honest, trustworthy, not easily bored, and someone who LOVES to chat.

**What sport(s) does he/she play?**

I dunno. She refuses to tell me...

* * *

"**Is this true, Patriceia?" Mr Entner asked. She lowered in her seat, before quietly saying, "Yeah..."**

**25 facts about Patriceia Yu:**

1. A girl (Duh, what else? A boy?)

2. Her name is Patriceia Yu

3. She's 11 years old

4. She has a younger brother

"**Leo! Stop stating facts we already know!" Mr. E thundered. Leo shrugged and said, 'Wait, I'm getting to the good part!"**

* * *

**Patriceia rolled her eyes. A few of the girls started giggling.**

5. She has many friends

6. Her best friend is Cara. (she sits next to her, as you can all see.) To tell the truth, I don't know much about her. Patriceia's mouth is like an impossible-to-pick lock. I have nothing else to write here. Seriously, I don't. I'm just putting this down so that I can take up all the spare space. Heheh

* * *

* * *

"**Oh! Oh! That's me! Yay! I'm in Leo's report!!" Cara squealed, jumping up and down. Patriceia slammed her head on the table in embarrassment, as Leo continued reading.**

7. Once, she used to have a crush on Kan.

* * *

**Patriceia glared at Leo with even more hatred than before. He simply smiled and waved. Kan, however, was banging his head against the side of the classroom.**

8. But, not anymore.

9. One day, she came over to my house to tell me something.

10. After she told me, she kissed me.

11. Her mouth tasted like maple syrup. I told myself that she just liked eating pancakes. With lotsa maple syrup.

12. That day, she asked me if I liked her.

13. I said yes.

14. She started jumping and cheering.

15. But, Yun Ze here caught all the footage. Riiiiiiiiight??

* * *

**Leo glared at me, while I hid under my books.**

16. She is very ticklish.

17. Once, I tickled her so hard that she was crying and laughing at the same time. That was hilarious.

18. A certain three people played a prank on me and her, forcing us to hug. That was mean!

19. Her breath feels nice when we hugged that time.

**All the girls went "Awwww..." while all the boys gagged. What can I say, boys don't like this sort of stuff!**

20. I forgot to thank those three for doing that. (Thanks, amigos!)

21. During the Math Olympics, she kissed me again.

"**Hey, you owe me 25 dollars!" Baron said, turning to Alex with his hands out. Alex raised his eyes. Baron rolled his eyes, saying, "Remember? Last last week, I made a bet with you!" Alex thought for a second, then jumped. "Oh, yeah!"**

**Leo's jaw dropped to the floor. "You guys bet on whether I would be kissed twice?!**

* * *

**Baron shook his head, saying, "No, I bet on whether you could get the same girl to kiss you twice!" He then turned to Alex with a triumphant look on his face. Alex groaned and paid Baron.**

22. Unfortunately, we didn't actually get there.

23. She has an account on Facebook. (I do too!)

24. She liked writing stories, but after I while thought it was very boring to do stuff like that. (Same here)

25.She is the cutest, most intelligent and kind girl ever. No competition. Period.

* * *

**Leo smiled and winked at Patriceia. She giggled. The girls had the same reaction from fact 19, while the boys looked disgusted.**

* * *

"Ahem. Thank you, Leo. Next up to show her report...is Patriceia!

That was kinda funny, aye? Anyways, that was the 1st chapter. Normally I don't write chapters this long, but this time is an exception. Whatever. enjoy!


End file.
